


Happiness

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Depressing, Drabble, Fighting, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Adrien isn’t doesn’t feel needed.





	Happiness

“Adrien I’m leaving on a business trip,” Gabriel said walking down the steps. Servants walking past him with bags. 

“Father how come I don’t come with you?”

“Because there’s not enough room. I’m taking an promising designer instead.”

“Why? Do you care about the company more then me? Am I just a face to you!?!”

“Son you are the face of my company.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be! Maybe I do it just to please you!”

“You don’t like doing this?” 

“Of course not!”

“Then quit, but if you quit you leave this house.”

“Fine! I’m done! I’m going to move in with my girlfriend!”

I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed my stuff. Then the thoughts flooded my head. 

It’s not alright. I’m not supposed to always be happy. I don’t have to be perfect.

Why doesn’t my father care. Why doesn’t he see the son he has in front of him. 

He hasn’t talk me on a personal level since mom... left. He doesn’t care about me his only son. 

I do ever thing he asks of me! Why? He should! 

Tears slowly fall down my face. I fall to the ground. Holding my head in my hands. 

“It’s okay. Let me take your pain away...”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the poor sunshine child. I can kinda relate to the Sunshine Child, in a way, different, but the same. -Wifi


End file.
